The Shadow Disrupter
by SilentChild187
Summary: Set in Mockingjay. Katniss hears from somewhere about a Shadow Disrupter, and wonders who it is. An encounter with someone named Luke Castellan tips the scales towards the rebellion's favour, but Katniss wonders what secret does Luke have-hidden. SLOW UPDATES FORGIVE ME.


The Shadow Disrupter by Sierra Nightingale

Fanfic crossover : Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Hunger Games

Summary :

Set in Mockingjay AU. Everyone, even the rebels and the Districts, has heard about the Shadow Disrupter. The thief who never stole from the poor….the thief who never killed a single soul….and the only thief to have remain hidden and unscathed from the Capitol. They call him the Shadow Disrupter because of his stealth and lightning quick speed, stealing important documents from the very mansion of President Snow, destroying the Gamemakers' playthings that they use to toy with the tributes of the Games, and vanishing any weapon of all sorts of the Capitol. So far, that hasn't been successful, with the Capitol's many ties and wealth, but soon, the Shadow Disrupter promised as he slithered away into the night, a double edged black blade in his hands. SLOW UPDATES.

Chapter One

Katniss

"Haymitch," I ask, chewing on a piece of dry toast District Thirteen had given us earlier in the morning. It is one of the good days where Peeta is coherent long enough for the doctors to sedate him from thrashing around the bed. "Have you ever heard of a Shadow Disrupter?"

Haymitch pauses to consider that. "Of course. But that isn't meant for you to hear, how did you find out?" I shrug, not minding the least bit that I am left out of some important meeting. "Overheard it somewhere," I say vaguely. "But what is a Shadow Disrupter?"

I am surprised when he gives me a straight answer. He almost never does. "The Shadow Disrupter is a someone, not a something, thought he or she's identity or gender hasn't been found out yet. This name was given by the Capitol. The Shadow Disrupter is actually a thief that steals important stuff from the Capitol…let's say some top secret documents. No matter who well guarded, it can and will be stolen if it is of great importance to the Games or to the rebellion. It's almost as if he or she is part of our group." "I'd been given the impression that he is part of the rebellion," I say, leaning backwards. Haymitch shakes his head.

The next day, after training, Finnick seeks me privately. "Katniss," he calls out across the room, and I turn to look into his aquatic blue green eyes that had lightened up considerably since Annie, his one and only true love, came back to him. Me? I got an incoherent boy who screams that I am a mutt, and that was when he wasn't in the same room as I was in. I know I should be happy that he came back to me, preventing any other form of torture, but I really wish this whole thing is over so he can spend time recovering.

"Yes?" I ask as he jogs over. "I'm wondering if you'd know something about…a Shadow Disrupter? It seems to be top secret, and I was wondering if you know about it…" he gives me a charming smile.

"One, you look ridiculous like that. Two, the Shadow Disrupter is a person, not an object or secret weapon of sorts, if you were wondering that. Three, I only know about it because I overhear them talking and I asked Haymitch." I respond. "You still haven't answered my original question, Mockingjay," he says, using my new title as we walk down the hall aimlessly. I grit my teeth. "Finnick, _do not_ call me the Mockingjay. And the Shadow Disrupter is just a thief that steals important things from the Capitol, and has managed to remain hidden, alright?" Finnick, sensing my temper is about to burst, nods and we walk in silence down the hall. "But is he..or she part of the rebellion? Is that why they are keeping it so secret?"

I explain. "No. He—I'll just say it's a male—isn't our cause, but he shouldn't be an enemy, his behaviour contradicts that. But never mind, it's not our business anyway. They chose to leave us out of it. The less we know, the better." I snort as we walk into an artificial garden that is the only place with colour and beauty in the entire District Thirteen, probably the one Beetee mentioned a while ago.

Finnick sighs, so unlike himself, the carefree and openhearted Finnick Odair that I forget my worries and problems for a moment and looks at him in concern. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's nothing. Just…it seems that District Thirteen…isn't what I though it would be. It's nothing, really," he reassures me, as he stares at the golden flowers gleaming under the light.

Beautiful but fake, just like the rose President Snow gave me. Just like the Capitol. I am tempted to tell Finnick the rose, but I am filled with sudden rage, rage at President Coin and President Snow, angry at the Capitol, mad with the Districts that are not fighting back, fighting for freedom, thought that is only District Two. Even One has had an uprising, only a few days ago.

But as we sit down on the too lush grass, my temper cooling down a bit, a voice suddenly remarks, "Cool down, won't you, Girl on Fire?"

 **Authors Note: So, I'm juggling two stories. Not a feat to be proud of when it is the middle of my assessment, and I'm graduating from primary this year. My mom is definitely mad. So, these two stories' updates will be slower, probably only once a week. But when it's summer, I'll try thrice per week. But I've got writer's block! And I'm only eleven, so forgive me if the story doesn't really…sound good. Aaaand I left you guys on a bad cliffie! Anyway, leave a review guys! I'm not doing this for nothing!**

 **P. S. I am sure you noticed that I am not exactly following the plotline of Hunger Games, but with my new character that** ** _isn't_** **an OC (wink)…I can't exactly follow it. Please understand. And the fact I can't make a line break.**

 **PPS. Wondering who the Shadow Disrupter is? If you are Annabeth, I'm sure you figured it out. If not, hint : someone from Camp Half-Blood. Teehee. Toddles, everyone!**


End file.
